The Ball Le Bal
by Miaka3302
Summary: Il s'agit d'une songfic Fait à partir de la chanson : The Red Death Ball d'Hana Pestle Et de la traduction de cette dernière


_Pas grand chose à voir,_

_Mais une triste, triste fille,_

_En pois pourpre_

_Et ses longues boucles noires._

Je me présente, Ambre, jeune fille – du moins en apparence – cheveux noirs long avec des boucles, peau blanche, yeux tirant vers le noir. Ce que je suis ? Bonne question n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tout simplement un vampire !

Loin de vous ces idées préconçues je ne crains pas le soleil, ni même l'ail, encore moins l'or ou les crucifix, les seules choses qui me différencient de vous être humain ? Tout simplement ma vie éternelle et ma nourriture : votre sang !

Pas d'inquiétude je ne tue pas, je vous prends un peu de votre sang sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Je vis comme cela, année après année, siècle après siècle ...

_Elle trie les tristes restes_

_De ses poupées de bébé brisé_

_Ces délices délicats_

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, il n'arrive qu'une fois par ans, une invitation à une fête prisée par nous vampires, il s'agit d'une réception masquée où est invité une bonne partie de l'aristocratie vampire – oui, bien que l'on soit au 21éme siècle, pour nous les vampires si il n'y avait pas d'aristocratie, ce serait l'anarchie et nous ne nous amuserions pas autant – pour en revenir à cette réception, une petite vingtaine d'humains est invité, eux pensent venir à une fête de « riches » mais il en est autrement, ici c'est un banquet et eux ils en sont le repas !

_Mais ils ne voient pas ..._

Somptueuse robe longue, décolletée et parure de rêve me voilà prête pour ce banquet qui s'annonce « fantastique » ! Avant toute chose vérifiée : jolie maquillage, boucles d'oreilles en diamant, bagues le tout pour bien paraitre « humaines » sinon le jeu ne serait pas aussi drôle.

_Le goût de 23,  
Le temps était venu  
L'invitation lue :  
Boisson, Danse et Amusement!_

Arrivée pimpante, je sens déjà leur odeur si magnifique à mes narines, leurs joies... Ah si il savait que d'ici quelques heures, à 23h le jeu commencera et ils seront alors comme des pions sur un jeu, tombant l'un après l'autre suivant nos envies … Ce soir aucun n'en réchappera.

_Les invités ils ont rempli le hall  
Comme elle succombe au désir du sang_

23h, l'horloge sonne l'heure du jeu ! Après avoir soigneusement fermé les issues pour qu'aucun ne puisse s'échapper, nous nous préparons, masques juste sur les yeux. L'odeur de la mort va régner, mais pour l'instant seul l'odeur de leur peur nous parvient, odeur alléchante qui nous donne déjà envie de commencer …

_Notre hôtesse a fermé la porte..._

Odeur alléchante, le jeu commence ! Leurs cris nous donnent encore plus envie de jouer à ce jeu, ils sont les souris nous sommes les chats, bien faible retranscription, mais à leurs yeux ce jeu est comme celui d'un chat s'amusant avec son diner, une souris !

_Les cris ont été entendus pour des milles  
Une vue que personne n'a crue_

Odeur du sang, odeur de la peur et de la mort, ce doux mélange est vraiment exquis ! Quelques rires, mais ce ne sont que mes « congénères » comme vous les appeler si bien, je le considérerais plutôt comme une famille, séparée mais mu par un désir commun : la fête et le sang !

_Elle a rêvé qu'ils saigneraient  
Mais les rêves peuvent bien tromper  
Un fleuve écarlate a coulé  
Maintenant notre méchant est libre_

Affamé ? Non je dirais plutôt avide de s'amuser, de rire à vos dépends. Vos visage terrorisés, vos odeurs votre peur tout un ensemble d'envies plus forte, de désir et de fête.

Il arrive qu'on est affaire à quelques petits malins, mais cela ne nous fait pas peur, le jeu peut ainsi durer plus longtemps. Une danse avec vous juste pour vous faire encore plus peur

_Il n'y a nulle part où aller  
Et personne ne peut se cacher  
Venez, venez tous  
A la boule rouge de la mort_

Une danse mon cher ? Votre visage est si drôle, pourquoi me suppliez-vous ? Ce jeu est si drôle, laissez nous nous amuser à vos dépend, vous faire peur et nous nourrir de vous

_Et comme elle a dansé  
Ils l'ont emmené en bas  
Parmi ceux qui restaient d'eux_

Comment ça vous voulez que je vous tue de suite ? Ne soyez donc pas impatient voyons, vous allez rejoindre vos amis bien assez tôt, en attendant nous avons la nuit devant nous, une nuit sans limite, une nuit de fête, de rire et de terreur

_Comme des pions dans le jeu,  
Nous tombons tous  
Alors venez venez tous  
A la boule rouge de la mort_

Déjà ? La fête est terminée, aucun n'a survécu, malgré leurs supplications la fête a encore était une réussite. Maintenant il me faut rentrer chez moi, reprendre mes habitudes … A l'année prochaine mon cher

_Pas grand chose à voir,  
Mais une triste, triste fille,  
En pois pourpre  
Et ses longues boucles noires._


End file.
